


The First Time

by tryslora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gamefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-20
Updated: 2007-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus finally figures out who he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> The characters and world of Harry Potter are owned by JK Rowling; no infringement is intended and I'm making no money off of this.
> 
> This was written as a background story during a challenge to write background for someone else's character in the game Firebird Ascending (prior to the release of DH). Adding it to my archive here.

Seamus has been in this room before.

He listens to Dean explain that it is the Room of Requirement, and that they've been using it to practice DADA. But he remembers the first time he was here, after the Yule Ball, when it was laid out with comfortable pillows all over the floor, and Lav giggling and the scent of her hair, and the rush of pleasure in everything they did.

He nods to Harry and listens to their instructions; they'd be trying to conjure a Patronus today. He closes his eyes a moment and sinks into his memories. He can still see the room, the same room, he's certain of it, only more stark, and dark, but that was all they needed, him and the tall dark Slytherin whose face and body made a solid simulacrum for someone else instead. He'd not thought it of Zabini, until they were here, in this room, using each other to their own purposes.

Dean's voice interrupts the slide, momentary jubilation as a silvery wisp comes from his wand, then fades. Seamus grins and offers congratulations, and tries again.

He has been in this room before. With Lavender. With Zabini. He glances to his right, sees the rest of the DA beyond Dean, but the closest thing to him is his tall tree of a best mate. He grins at that thought, and silver forms over the tip of his wand. He clings to the memories and almost, almost forms a Patronus.

Yeah, he's been in this room before. This is the first time he's here with the right person.


End file.
